


Fethry Duck isn't Stupid.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Blushing, Clothing, Comedy, Desperation, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, Horniness, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Sex Pollen, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Suffering, Talking, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Gyro Gearloose suffers from the horny and tries to trick Fethry into the sax.
Relationships: Fethry Duck/Gyro Gearloose
Kudos: 10





	Fethry Duck isn't Stupid.

Gyro Gearloose was baffled by the strange water flower in his laboratory. It seemed almost fake with it's highly bright, colorful, colors. He took a closer look at the small glass cube it was in. The underwater flower almost looked like it had lips puckered into a kiss. Gyro pondered what the flower did to survive on the ocean floor were his marine research found it. He began to doubt it was even real as he studied it. Then the watery flower began to open up. 

Machines move. Living things move. Gearloose was sure that Fethry Duck didn't build a plant like machine to fake his own lack of work. The thin chicken looked for an opening on the glass box, he soon discovered a latch with a note. The note read, "Do not open, from Fethry Duck." The scienctist scoffed and rolled his eyes at the note as he opened the latch. The flower continued to slowly open up. The tall chicken look closer at the flower. There was something in there, he could almost see it. All he had to do was get closer. The science chicken got his head as close to the plant as he could without putting his head in the water. 

He swore he saw whatever in there smile. Then the flower ate his head and dunked him into the water. 

After a few moments of panicking and struggle, his head was spit out. Gyro coughed a few times as he slammed the latch shut and backed up until he was laid flat on his back on the floor. The young man crawled backwards as he began to breathe normally, then he noticed something far too late. He had been coughing because there was something that had been shoved down his throat. It felt like that time a tree was filled to overflow with pollen and he was unlucky enough to walk by it when the wind picked up. His mind felt more foggy and dizzy than usual for a second then suddenly cleared. 

Fethry Duck entered the room and turned his head to his coworker. The older duck worried, "Gyro, are you okay? You didn't get too close to my newest discovery, right?" The younger chicken bit back in his words mildly, "I'm FINE! And No! Of course I didn't, I'm not stupid enough to open the latch labeled "Do not open.."" Fethry got closer, Gyro seemed like he was breathing harder for some reason. His eyes were unfocused behind his glasses and darting all over the red dressed duck's body. The marine scientist felt nervously worried for his colleague. Gyro Gearloose seemed to calm down, getting to his feet and smiling. 

His face was shaded yet his glasses shined until his eyes couldn't be seen anymore. "Fethry. I would like you to help me with something very important." The pink bowed chicken calmly stated. It was odd that Gyro would not angrily demand this. The marine researcher cocked both his eye and his head in puzzlement. Why was Gearloose acting so weirdly? The red hatted duck stepped backwards as the straw hatted chicken got a little too close. "What is it?" The older man question. The younger man backed away from the sea bound researcher, studying him for a potential opportunity. 

He assumed that the social blindness would make coning easier. "Ah yes, Forgive me. Have you ever heard of the old tale that a chicken will be so obsessed with anything colored red that a chicken with follow a red line in the dirt until it dies?" The shorter duck sat in his chair and nodded. The Scientist continued, "Well, You are the only one who works here that wears red and I'm the only chicken." The shorter man doubted his coworker heavily but was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. The taller man finished, "So I'm going to need you to take off anything red... For Science!~♪" The last part was oddly tuned as if sang by a small bird cheerfully.

The Duck went wide eyed at him and panicked, "GYRO! I'm not taking off my clothes for you!!" The Chicken frowned and nearly whined, "Why not? It's only the red things and we do want this to be a safe workplace for everyone. Besides, You only have to do it until the test is over." The feathered duck pointed to his clothes, trying pull them down enough to cover anything with his other, and answered, "I'm only wearing red today! This is my red sweater." The dyed chicken got closer and attempted to seem more pitiful, "But what if my biological impulse for red over whelms my genius brain and I become so obsessed with you that I won't be able to think of anything else?!" 

Fethry Duck whimpered cutely as he blushed red in embarrassment, "Is that why you want to see me naked, Gyro?" Gyro Gearloose got away, feeling as if he was showing too much weakness. The green shirted chicken quickly lied as he looked away, "No, I don't at all want see you naked." Fethry was baffled by the sudden shift back to Gyro's pre norm disgarding behavior. The red dressed man hopped off his chair and walked to follow. The old timey dress man turned to look at him, finding the sea scientist bent over trying to look busy. The taller of the two stared as the shorter of the two, especially at the tail which flicked like it did when Fethry would be busy with something. The inventor watched the tail and what it was attached to very carefully, not thinking so much about anything else. 

Like the fact his jaw was open, that he was starting to drool, and that his pants were tighter. 

Fethry Duck peered behind himself to check if Gyro Gearloose was still watching him to find something else. The duck jumped and pointed down, "Gyro, You pervert!!!" The chicken immediately covered himself and yelled in panic, "It's just my pants looking strange!!" The water bird narrowed his eyes as he got up, "I'm not stupid, GYRO! I know exactly what you are trying!!" The fowl backed up until he fell over to his back, the foatable bird walked closer as he made his voice lower, "I'm done with you acting like I'm some sort of idiotic child, and when I'm done with you. You won't be able treat me like that ever again." Gyro swallowed weakly and attempted to reply with something witty but only went, "What are you going to do to me?" Which only got a silent wide grin in reply. He didn't know why but this made his whole state of desperation even worse. 

That's when the door opened. 

The End.


End file.
